As medical technologies evolve by the day and stress in life continues to mount, people have heightened awareness about health.
Yet, a common way for people to get informed about their health condition is still going to hospitals for receiving various tests, such as elasticity detection on the viscoelastic medium, and obtaining the health condition of an individual through a doctor who analyzes the detection data of that individual. However, going to hospital for tests often fails to satisfy people's demands for real-time health condition tracking which provides, in a timely and convenient manner, knowledge about their physical conditions.